Natural Disasters
by InfinityBreaker
Summary: Toki "Toto" Tomura had a great childhood in Japan that was filled with memories of her two best friends, Kacchan and Deku. But, after her father, creation hero: Genesis, was threatened, her family moved to Mongolia. Two years later, her parents died. Traumatized and lonely, she turned to honing her quirk. A family friend took her under his wing. Now she's ready to become a hero!
1. Chapter One: Return

Chapter One

Return

Today is the day of the entrance exam. UA doesn't just accept anyone! Sensei tried to assure me that I would make it in and I'd like to think so too, but I can't help being nervous. It's my first time being in Japan again. My parents and I moved to Mongolia when I was four. There I met Sensei and I began to study under him. After my parents passed, Sensei took me in and cultivated my quirk. A few months ago, he decided to bring me back to Japan so I could go to UA and pursue my dream of becoming a superhero like my dad. I want to think that I'm doing it for my dad, and I partially am, but it's been my dream to be a superhero ever since I was little. Now, with Sensei's guidance, I think I can!

I had been so caught up in my thoughts as I walked towards the school that I hadn't realized that I had bumped right into someone. They lost their balance and started to fall forward. I quickly made a pillow of air that they could fall into at the same time as a girl had stopped them in mid-air. She was about to set him down when she finally noticed me and lost her focus. They, which I now think is a he, fell into my air pillow and proceeded to get back up again.

The girl had started to stare at me in a sort of mesmerized way. I couldn't think of any reason why she would look at me that way. I didn't stand out much. I have black hair that goes a little past my ribcage, red eyes, and a plain face. What I was wearing wasn't out of the ordinary either, just my junior high school's uniform. Then I realized that I must have started snapping. It's an annoying tick that I developed from an accident that I was in. I looked down and sure enough, my left hand had started snapping. I quickly made it into a fist to prevent from any further snapping and ran to the front doors of the school. My tick always makes me feel so embarrassed, I just can't stand anyone seeing it.

I found my seat and waited for the lecture to begin. I don't even know if could call it a lecture, if any hero came to talk to us I think it would feel more like a concert. I began to daydream as I waited for someone to come and start the exam. Suddenly, a spotlight came down on the stage in front of us. I immediately recognized who it was. Ever the entertainer, of course, Present Mic was going to make a flashy entrance. He began to talk, but I didn't really listen until he began to explain what the exam was going to be like. No offense to him, but Present Mic isn't really my type of hero. While I admire and understand heroes that are constantly in the media, I much prefer heroes like Eraser Head. They get the job done, but believe that the being in the media is unnecessary and/or would rather not be featured in the media.

We're waiting for the exam to begin. It's pretty simple, we're separated into seven different groups and our goal is to get as many points as possible. Destroying certain robots gets you certain amounts of points. There are also these annoying robots that don't give you any points, but are very difficult to defeat. It's best to avoid those unless there are no other options. Honestly, I'm prepared to do what ever it takes to get into UA. Even using all of my power. You see, my quirk, Collection, let's me have multiple quirks that I can use. I don't like to switch around with them and use them to their full extent because I feel that it makes the playing field uneven, so I just choose to use only one of my quirks. Usually, I use my first and strongest quirk, Natural Disaster. But, I can't let this chance to get into my dream school go to waste. I have to go all out. Go big or go home.

"Okay, start!" My mind jolts back to reality and I'm very confused by what Present Mic is saying.

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights!" My heart is beating faster than ever and my brain is everywhere at once. I remember what Sensei said, "Balance will lead you to success, but you have already won." I make my mind blank, I take in three deep breaths, and I repeat what Sensei told me, "Balance will lead me to success, but––" I'm cut off by Present Mic saying, "Run, run! The die has been cast, you know!" and as I run into the fake city that they've built for the exam, I shout, "I HAVE ALREADY WON!"


	2. Chapter Two: Rescue

Chapter Two

Rescue

As soon as I ran in I used my one of my quirks, Gate, to teleport to the top of the tallest building I saw. I quickly found where most of the enemies were. I teleported to them and hastily took them out with another one of my quirks, Natural Disaster. There were stone spikes everywhere that a robot had once stood. I smiled. I was getting quicker. I teleported to the top of another building and repeated the process multiple times.

"68….69….70!" I had finally reached 70 points. After so many "villains" were taken out, all I could find were one-point robots. I went to the top of another building and looked for where most people were. It might seem counteractive, but they could end up leading me to more enemies. I easily found a big group of people. I teleported towards them and start looking for more robots.

I was lucky enough to find another three-pointer and there was even a one-pointer near by! I was looking for more enemies to "take care of" when there was a huge crash. I ran towards it, curious to see what had caused the commotion. I didn't have to go very far. Right in front of me there was a gigantic zero-point robot. Everyone was running away in panic. I should have too, there's no reason to destroy it since it's zero points and quite difficult to defeat, but something was holding me back, figuratively and literally speaking. There was gum on my shoe and I couldn't seem to get it unstuck. Was this karma for switching my blueberry muffin with Sensei's chocolate chip muffin this morning? I grunted in frustration and took off my shoe. It wasn't worth it.

I started to run away when I saw something familiar. I stopped and turned around, sure enough, there was the boy I had accidentally knocked over this morning. Everyone had run away but he looked as if he was going to try and fight the robot. I tried to look for something that was making him even _think_ about fighting this robot. Then I saw her. The girl that stared at me this morning. Her legs were stuck under debris. I could get the debris off of her, but who knows if she could manage to get away from the robot that was quickly approaching.

The boy began to run towards the robot and I ran after him to stop him. I didn't know what his quirk was or how powerful it was, so who knew if he could even take this robot out. We had to make a plan, not just to save the girl but also, so that he wouldn't get hurt either. As I ran towards him it was like somebody lifted a veil. Of course, how could I have been so blind! It was obviously Deku from so many years ago. How had I not noticed it? The curly hair with the green ting at the tips, the freckles, the green eyes, and the plain looking face, could it be anyone other than childhood friend, Midoriya Izuku? But, Izuku… he was born without a quirk… U.A. … why is he here? Unless, maybe he's like me?

There were so many thoughts that went through my brain in those seconds it took to catch up to him. Now we really needed a plan or else… "Izuku," I said as a grabbed his arm, "can you control your quirk?" He looked at me with an expression of pure shock.

"How… wha—what are you ta-ta-talking about?" He responded, looking nervous but trying to play it cool.

"Izuku, we don't have time. Can you control it or not?"

"I don't know."

"Ok. I'll get you up there so you cause minimal damage to your body. The rest is up to you since I have to get the girl out of the debris. Ready?" I made the ground he was standing on a tower that had him face to face with the robot.

"Go!" I shouted up to him. Then I wasted no time teleporting to the girl. I lifted the rock off of her and carried her away bridal style. She looked up at me and I finally really looked at her. She had a medium length brown bob and dark brown eyes. She was cute in the same way that a puppy is cute, not that I'm attracted to her but it just describes her appearance well. I was snapped out of my thoughts by another huge crash. I had to hurry, "Hold on to me tight," I told the girl and I teleported us a safe distance away.

I looked up to see Izuku, with a broken arm and two broken legs, falling towards the ground and the robot falling to the ground in the opposite direction. It seemed like he had leaped towards the robot, breaking his legs, and then punched the robot, breaking his arm. The force of his attack must have also knocked him off the tower I made.

I couldn't save him, my body was too weak from all the teleporting and switching between quirks. I turned to face the girl, "I can't save him. I can teleport you to him and then it's up to you," She nodded her agreement. I nodded and teleported her right next to where he was going to fall. As soon as we were there, I fell to the ground. My body was too weak to keep holding me up. I watched as he continued to fall until suddenly the girl slapped him. I would have laughed but I was too tired. She set him on the ground carefully and then proceeded to throw up. Looks like both of our powers have certain limits. When he was finally safely on the ground, he began to crawl away. I don't know what happened next because, well, I passed out.

I open my eyes, I'm in what I'm pretty sure is the infirmary. I wake up to see a familiar face, Recovery Girl. She and Sensei are close friends so she's been to our house a few times before. She smiles when she sees that I'm awake again.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Toki." She says softly.

"I guess so, anyways, Shuzenji-sama, what happened after I passed out?" I asked her.

"Well, it turns out that the boy, Midoriya, took out the robot, but he had gotten no points. When you passed out it was only a few more seconds until the end of the exam."

"Why did he do it? I understand he wanted to save the girl, but before noticing her, why didn't he just run away?"

I don't know Toki. That Midoriya boy sure is special."

"Wait, that also means he didn't pass," I thought about it for a second. He may not remember me and we had been friends many years ago, but I still had this strange urge to look out for him, "Is there anything I could do to help him? Could give him some of my points?"

Shuzenji-sama laughed, "The girl that he saved, Uraraka, she asked the exact same thing. I'll tell you what Present Mic told her. There's no need to give him any points. I know you're confused, but you'll understand later. Now, you should be on your way, I'm sure Naoto must be worried." It was strange to hear Sensei's name. I had only ever called him Sensei. What she said was true, Sensei tended to worry about me when I wasn't home at the time I told him I would have be. I said goodbye to Shuzenji-sama and took the bus back home.


	3. Chapter Three: Ready?

Chapter Three

Ready?

It's been a week since the entrance exam. I keep thinking about what Shuzenji-sama said. Why shouldn't I worry about Midoriya? Even if he gets a perfect score on the written exam, he still got a zero on the practical exam. He won't pass with those types of scores. I keep thinking about this until I'm startled by a noise coming from the front door. I quickly realized that it's just Sensei coming back from his daily meditation session and there was no need to be alarmed. I wave at Sensei as he walks by the living room couch, where I'm sitting. I must have a confused expression on my face because he asks me, "What's wrong?" I sigh and tell him what happened, what Shuzenji-sama said, and why I'm so confused. Sensei laughs and laughs. This only accomplishes to make me even more confused. I look at him quizzically and he regains his composure.

"Toto, I too would have been confused if I were you. But, I saw your U.A. letter in the mail. I took the liberty of opening it for you and, well…" He wipes a tear from his eye. It's odd how quickly Sensei's emotions can change. "You got in! I'm so very proud of you. But, there's more. The letter, or better said, message, also states that the students were not only judged on how many 'villain' points they got, but also what they call 'rescue' points." Now everything began to make sense. Izuku must have gotten enough 'rescue' points to pass the practical exam!

Even though Sensei had now clarified everything, he continued to talk as if he had big news. I listened to him, a bit curious to hear what he had to say. He cleared his throat and with probably the proudest face I had ever seen, he said, "Toki Florenzia Tomura, you earned 74 'villain' points, but, adding on to that, you also received 23 'rescue' points. In total, you accomplished to get 97 points on your practical exam. That is an amazing feat. You should be proud of that, but, you should also be proud of the fact that you achieved to obtain first place in the entire practical exam." I stared at Sensei in awe.

"Sensei… you're not lying to me… right? Please tell me this isn't just an awful prank." I replied, not completely convinced that what he was saying was true.

"Toto, I would never lie about something as important as this," He hugged me, both of us in tears, "I'm so so so so sooooooooooooo proud of you. I know your parents would have been proud too." I've never been happier. It's a bit of a bittersweet moment, though. The mention of my late parents is never a spirit-lifter, but I'd like to think that they _would_ be proud of me right now. I hug Sensei harder and through tears, I say, "Thank you Sensei. Thank you for always being there and thank you for everything you've taught me. I love you so much, Naoto." It's weird to say Sensei's first name, but it's strangely fitting for the situation. He responds telling me he loves me too and that I only made it thanks to my determination.

"Umm, so… well, uh," Sensei's mood changes once again. Now he's a bit distant and overly cautious, "Toki… well, I was thinking… maybe you should… tell Teru that you got into U.A.?" I probably would have blacked out if I hadn't already known he was going to ask. I nod slowly. I've finally built up the courage to finally visit Teru. Sensei smiles and pats me on the back, as to say that it'll be okay. I hope it will all be okay. I hope I'll be okay.

* * *

It's the Sunday right before my first day at U.A. Academy. I woke up earlier than usual today so that I wouldn't get to the hospital late. I got ready, at breakfast, and ran to catch the bus. The hospital that Teru stayed in wasn't too far by bus. Less than fifteen minutes had passed when we arrived. Of course, the bus stop wasn't right in front of the hospital. I had to walk two blocks and I arrived. I glared at the clean front doors of the hospital. I nearly turned back around and ran to catch the bus, but I willed myself to stand still and push open one of the doors. I walked in and it didn't smell like what a normal hospital would. I breathed in the smell of fresh flowers and smiled. I'm glad Teru can stay in a place like this.

I go in the direction that the man at the front desk told me. I walk down the corridor, looking at all the other rooms as I go by. Finally, I reach the door with the number 105. I think about turning around and leaving again, but I have to do this. But, what should I do? Do I knock on the door? Do I ask him to open the door? Should I just open the door? No, that would be rude, I shouldn't barge into somebody's room like that. I start to panic a bit when suddenly the door opens.

I look at him carefully. He's taller now, a lot taller. His features are so much sharper, any trace of his baby face is long gone. He still keeps his face clean-shaven, though. I guess a few things never change. He seems more built now. Do they have a gym here? How big _is_ this place? I stop looking at him for a second. Now that I think about it, this must be really awkward for him. What if he doesn't recognize me? I should say something. It takes all the courage I have, but I finally say something to him.

"How's the psychiatric ward, big brother?"


End file.
